


Sad and Short

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Short Captain Canary Fics [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: The shortest and saddest Captain Canary fic I could write.





	Sad and Short

She had found him held prisoner by the Time Masters after the Oculus. She had thought him dead. Now here he was alive and as she cut him down from his restraints he just kept saying…

 

“You’re not real.”

 

Mick had told her about the psychological torment the Time Masters were capable of. She didn’t want to think about how broken he had become. As soon as he was freed he grabbed the knife from her and plunged it into his heart. She screamed as he fell into her arms. He coughed up blood and reached a hand to her face as she cradled him in her arms.

 

“You are real,” he said with a weak smile before embracing death.

“Come back to me,” she cried over and over, pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

She held him for the longest time with her tears staining her face and his blood staining her hands. When Druce arrived with gun in hand she told him…

 

“Just do it.”

 

And with that she joined him in the dark, cold abyss of death.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can find a shorter Captain Canary fic as sad as this please leave a link in the comments. Either way, please leave feedback!


End file.
